Mirros
by Magster
Summary: mirrors


In the wintertime bears hibernate. In the summer they hunt and act like normal bears. Some work in the circus and some are entertainment in zoos, but there is one bear out there that trying to live a human life. See this bears name is Crosby. He has a human brain and can talk like a human. He lives with a little girl named Mazy. See Mazy lost her parents when she was two. Crosby who had been abandoned by his mother when he was a baby, found her. They grew up together in the wood. They made a hut out of twigs that was very cozy. Mazy was the caretaker of the hut and made beds out of leaves, pine needles, and sheets that campers had forgot. Their hut was fresh smelling like the dew in the morning. Together they built a fireplace and dug a well, which Mazy gathered water from every morning and boiled it for the day's water supply. Crosby on the other hand loves to have fun. Everyday he goes down to the nearest dump, and gathers little thing for the hut and for him and Mazy. One time he found a bright red tie and now he where's it everyday, and everyday he dreams of becoming a businessman or the manager of a company. He also found a lab top that didn't work but Crosby fixed it. Crosby also has some chores to do like going to catch dinner or get firewood and keep up the hut in good condition. Crosby also goes around every now and then and asks people if he and Mazy might be able to stay with them. Just last week someone offered them bright red dog house in the back there yard. Then they found out that they were scientist so they moved back to the hut. Mazy and Crosby want to live life like human beings without ending up in the orphanage or the zoo. Crosby often goes and talks to people and try's learn how to live like humans. One day Crosby would like to own his own company and Mazy would like to live in the city in her own house with Crosby of course. That's where the adventures of Crosby and Mazy began.  
  
One nice day in fact it was the first day of summer. The sun was out and it was the perfect temperature for a swim in the lake. While Mazy was doing the morning house clean up Crosby was taking his weekly trip to the dump. When he got back Mazy and he decided to go to the lake and swim. They both got on their swimsuits and walked down to the lake. Crosby had put a rope on a tree that hung over the lake. Both Mazy and Crosby played with it. While they swam they kept constant lookout for fisherman. When they got tired they decided to go and take a walk in the park. They might ask a few people if they could stay with them for a night or two. Mazy and Crosby got dried up and got on comfy clothes and set out for the nearest neighborhood. When they got they knocked on the door of a kind couple that actually said they could stay with them. Crosby had a little talk with Mazy. Mazy said that she did not want to because she did not trust the people. Mazy said they sounded like they might be scientist, and they might do test on them. So they decided not to and went back to the hut in the woods.  
  
When they got home Mazy wanted to go for another swim. They went down to the lake and played. Mazy and Crosby were playing a game of "Marco Polo". Some fisherman came by and began fishing. They noticed Mazy and they wondered where her parents were for there wasn't a house for miles. They kept on fishing, but at the same time watched the little girl. Mazy never noticed them for she was Marco and Crosby was polo and was consistently under the water and became unaware of the things around him.  
Then the fisherman noticed Crosby. They were afraid that it was hunting the little girl. Little did they know that Mazy did not allow Crosby to hunt, and if he did he would go to bed with no supper. One of the fishermen quickly called the animal control. The animal control came within five minuets. They went to work right away they quickly got Crosby into the truck. Mazy screamed. The animal control called the lost child organization. They said bring her into them. They caught Mazy, and brought her to the lost child organization called "The Lost". They gave her a place to sleep for the night while they called many people. They could not find her parents. The next day Mazy was telling the people that she wanted to go see Crosby the bear that was swimming in the lake. They just laughed and said that he was going to be put in the local zoo.  
  
The next day Mazy was taken to the local orphanage. Mazy could only cry, she cried all day long. The other children tried to cheer her up but Mazy missed Crosby. The orphanage gave her new clothes and a new bedroom. Mazy did not like her knew room. It smelled funny and it was very dirty. There were toys on the floor and mud, and marker on the wall, it seemed very uncomfortable. Meanwhile Crosby was being studied on by some scientist by the name of Bill Nye. He was talking to the scientist and he kept on saying how he wanted to go see Mazy, the little girl who was playing with him in the water.  
  
The next day the scientist called the orphanage in which Mazy had been put into. They asked them if they could have Mazy come and talk to this bear and maybe make a new discovery. The orphanage agreed and the next day Mazy was to meet Crosby.  
  
Mazy and Crosby were so happy. They couldn't wait to see each other. They went to bed early that night because then morning would come faster. In the morning Mazy got dressed and got in the car that had been waiting for her. When she got there Crosby and Mazy were put into a glass room where they talked for hours. Then the scientist came out and asked them questions like how long they had known each other, and how they met each other. They also asked where they lived and how they survived. When he heard where they lived he asked them if he could go see there home. They agreed to go. When they reach the hut they showed them around and told them their way of life. Then Mazy told then how Crosby wanted to go and start his own business. Then Crosby told them how Mazy wanted her own house to live in. The scientist then asked Crosby if he would like it if the scientist started a business with him for studying animals, Crosby would be the manager. With that they would provide Mazy a house that Crosby and her would live in only if Mazy and Crosby would write how there way of life was. They all agreed to the situation they would be moving to the town about twenty miles from the little hut. Crosby and Mazy would move in one week.  
The next week Mazy and Crosby had gathered up their belongings and had someone drive them to the new house in the city of Chicago. The house was a light blue and it had comfortable and it had new furniture. It was warm and cozy inside. Mazy and Crosby were taught how to work the appliances. Crosby started work and Mazy had her own house to take care of and reports to write on how they were living and their activities during the day for the scientist she also attended the local public school where she made some human friends and learned a little how to live like a normal human. Crosby and Mazy had made it to the life of a human being. 


End file.
